Torn
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: He was surround by everyone he cared for all but one person who would never be here ever again. His Dad. It's Torn's Sixth birthday, his first birthday without his father, how does he cope? What happened that day ,what happened after his dad's death? This is a little side story one shot to my other fanfic 'Child'. This one can be read on it's own.


**AN: So this goes along with my other Jak and Daxter fanfic: Child**

**This can be read separately but you should read both fics to get the full story about Torn's life **

**Also on an unrelated note, if someone reading this happens to also be reading my Wolf's Rain fanfic: Curious Pup Question, just to let you know I have half of chapter 3 written and typed and I am working on the rest!**

**You know the drill…: I DON'T OWN JAK AND DAXTER NOR AM I ASSOCIATED WITH ANY ONE WHO DOES, If I owned it I would not be posting on a FAN fiction site now would I?**

**On to the story:**

There once was a boy named Torn. His name was unique, but he enjoyed it, because it was an uncommon name and his father gave it to him.

He was excited because his birthday was coming up soon. On his birthday, which was on the eight of the month, he will be turning six years old. It would be his first birthday without his dad.

One early spring morning almost a year before now, his dad and him where playing baseball in the backyard before his dad had to leave to go to work, this day start out like any other.

After they played ball some a little while Dad had to go get ready and before Torn knew it Dad was rushing out the door on his way to work and like always he would hurriedly shout over his shoulder "Miss you, Love you!" to Torn and Mother. Then from that, time on Torn could not wait until father came home from work so they could play again after dinner.

But Dad never made it back home. He was a Krimzon Guard and was 'killed in the line of duty'.

Torn was only five at the time and had trouble understanding what had happened but what he did know was that it was bad and that Daddy would never be coming home again.

Mother had cried, Torn knew she did he heard her when she thought he was in his room playing or sleeping, but even if he was he'd still listen in , with a vain hope that Dad would come home, all he heard was Mother's sorrow and grief.

She tried not to in front of him or when she knew for sure he would hear, and always seemed so happy and brave telling him that it would all be okay. So far it had but it's been hard and he missed his dad something grand.

But that's life. You don't just stop living your life and give up, just because someone you cared for died. You keep on living as if nothing happened putting on a brave face ad you live your own life. That's hard for anyone but it's harder where you're only five.

So here it id the day of his sixth birthday, with everyone he loved around for hi s party: Mother, Step-dad Zee, Cousin Joe, Aunt Marry, Uncle Dan, and his friends Jinx, Jacob, Steven, Keith, and Michael.

Yup everyone was here…everyone but one person who could never ne here with him ever again: His Father.

But Torn could visit him whenever he wanted , as long as he didn't mind a trip to _'Haven Lawn Vital Cemetery'._

The pain of losing him may have faded some but it will never go away completely even when he's at his happiest like right now at his party. Nope it will always be there deep down hidden away, waiting till he could stop by _'Haven Lawn',_ as he calls it, and let it all out at the grave site.

He would go there and tell his dad all the new things going on in his life then he would tell him the same words he , himself longed to hear from someone he never will again, someone who never said them since that early morning so many days, and months ago.

And there words are?

Well out of all the words, Ton wants to say it is: "_Miss you, Love you"_ That he longs to say and even hear…the most.

**AN: END! Hope you liked it. This was just a small little one shot based on my other Jak and Daxter fanfic: Child.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Love your sometimes-crazy fanfic writer - **

**Alley**


End file.
